Episode 08
The eighth episode of Hetalia: Axis Powers was broadcast on March 13, 2009. The episode loosely adapts the strip Back To Axis Powers from the first volume of the published manga (where it was originally part of the Power Ranger Allied Forces arc), as well as a sequence originally from the Axis Powers arc. Plot Summary Captured! Germany receives a phone call from a panicking Italy, who has been captured by the Allied Forces, having been tricked into thinking he'd get to eat pasta (but instead having been fed hamburgers by America). America and England attempt to make Italy their slave, only to wind up aggravated with him after he breaks a dish, sending him back to Germany in a cardboard box (with a card reading "FUCK" on it). Captured Again Italy calls Germany again, having been captured by France this time (who tricked him into thinking he was a "pretty girl"). The Allies now attempt to treat Italy as a pet dog, but Italy quickly becomes freaked out by England's horrible cooking skills and the Allies once again send him back to Germany in the "FUCK" box. Prisoners Italy calls Germany to come rescue him yet again, as he is stuck in North Africa with England and can't tie his shoes. Germany winds up falling into a trap set by England, leaving both Axis members captured by the Allies. The two are interrogated, though Germany refuses to spill anything about their plan even if torture is involved. However, when Italy is faced with the threat of torture, he winds up spilling all the secrets he knows about Germany (who happens to have a passion for BDSM and several erotic DVDs and magazines). The two are left sitting in a cell, having become prisoners of the Allies. Chibitalia A hungry Chibitalia searches for food in a compost box, Holy Roman Empire watching him from afar. Holy Roman Empire puts a plate of food out in the open for Chibitalia, who winds up hating the taste of it, being a gourmet for his young age. Chibitalia is caught in the act of "stealing the food" by Austria and thrown into a dungeon as punishment. He is soon visited by Holy Roman Empire, who frightens him once more with a single stare. Post-Credit Teaser Japan gets a phone call from Italy, who pleads for him to come rescue him and Germany, which Japan refused. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *France *Chibitalia *Holy Roman Empire *Austria Voice Cast *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *France: Masaya Onosaka *Austria: Akira Sasanuma *Holy Roman Empire: Jun Konno *Chibitalia: Aki Kanada English Dub Cast *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *Britain: Scott Freeman *France: J. Michael Tatum *Austria: Chuck Huber *Chibitalia: Brina Palencia *Holy Roman Empire: Chris Cason Trivia *In the original strip, there is only one instance of Italy getting captured by America and England, who send him back to Germany in the box after he insults England's cooking. *France was not in the original strip, but appears in the anime version to capture Italy as well. *The "prisoners of war" subplot from chapter 1 of the original Axis Powers Hetalia webcomic (and the Axis Powers arc of the published version) is re-integrated here, with Germany and Italy becoming prisoners to the Allies themselves rather than some nondescript British soldiers. *In the aforementioned webcomic version of their capture, there are no references to Germany having an erotic DVD collection in Italy's confession. However, in the published version of the manga, when faced with the threat of a gun, Italy confesses to the soldier that Germany is into BDSM and mentions the DVD collection (presenting a slight anachronism for the sake of the gag). Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes Category:Templates